James Barnes
"When you did all these years ... it wasn't you. You didn't have a choice."' "'''I know. But I do it." Steve Rogers et Bucky Barnes. Le Sergent James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes était un soldat du 107e régiment d'infanterie et le meilleur ami d'enfance de Steve Rogers. Durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, il a été recruté pour devenir membre des Commandos Hurlants. Entre 1943 et la fin de la guerre en 1945, ce groupe a attaqué et désactivé de nombreuses bases d'HYDRA. Au cours d'un combat, Barnes a été attaqué et a chuté sur d'un train. Ensuite, il est présumé être mort, mais à l'insu de ses coéquipiers Barnes a survécu, mais il a perdu son bras gauche. Amnésique, soigné et armé d'un nouveau membre cybernétiques, Barnes devient un agent d'HYDRA amélioré connu sous le nom du Soldat de l'hiver. Au cours des prochaines décennies, il éliminerait tous ceux qui pourrait être une menace pour HYDRA, y compris son ancien allié Howard Stark. En raison de son instabilité, entre ses missions, Barnes est mis en stase cryogénique. Étant présumé mort pour le reste du monde, Bucky Barnes est rentré dans la légende comme étant le seul Commando Hurlant à avoir donné sa vie pour son pays durant la Seconde Guerre mondial. Son nom a été le premier inscrit sur le Mur d'honneur du SHIELD. Finalement, quand il reçoit l'ordre d'Alexander Pierce d'assassiner le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury, le Soldat de l'hiver est confronté à son vieil ami, Steve Rogers, déclenchant le retour de ses souvenirs. Cependant, lorsque Barnes fut accuser d'avoir commis un attentat conte le siège de l'ONU, Barnes fut sauvé in-extremis par Captain America, déclenchant le Guerre Civil de Avengers. Car Barnes était devenue la cible du Secrétaire d'État Thaddeus Ross, qui, par le passé, avait déjà montré une certaine obstination à ne jamais faire marche arrière, même lorsqu'il avait tort. Biographie. '''Enfance. James Buchanan Barnes est né le 10 mars 1917. Il est l'ainé d'une fratrie de quatre enfants. Barnes est un excellent athlète qui brille aussi dans la salle de classe. C'est durant son enfance qu'il a rencontré Steve Rogers lorsque des brutes essayaient de voler son argent. Les deux enfants sont devenus amis et le sont restés pendant de nombreuses années. En 1940, la mère de Steve, Sarah Rogers, meurt de la tuberculose. Après ses funérailles, Barnes va chez Rogers et tente de lui offrir de l'aide, mais son ami refuse disant pouvoir se débrouiller par ses propres moyens. Voyant que Rogers a du mal à trouver ses clés de maison, Bucky prend la clef dissimulée en prévision d'un cas de figure semblable et dit qu'il sera avec Steve "jusqu'au bout". C'est un geste que Rogers gardera à cœur pendant longtemps. La Seconde Guerre mondial. Un an plus tard, Barnes et Rogers sont à un cours d'art lorsque l'Amérique rentre en guerre. À cette époque, Barnes a été par trois fois champion de boxe. Ils se rendent au centre de recrutement de New-York où Rogers est classé comme 4F et rejeté du service militaire. Barnes a été accepté dans l'armée. Sergent Barnes. Barnes est affecté au 107e d'infanterie et est formé au cours de l'hiver au Camp McCoy dans le Wisconsin. Bucky atteint le grade de sergent. La veille de son départ pour l'Angleterre, Barnes voit Steve Rogers se tabasser par une brute. Il vient à la défense de son ami et rapidement pousse l'intimidateur à fuir. Ensuite, Buck découvre que Rogers a encore tenté de s'enrôler dans l'armée, en utilisant de faux documents. Barnes informe Steve qu'il a reçu ses ordres et part à la guerre le lendemain. Dans un premier temps, Rogers est bouleversé, car il n'accompagnera pas son meilleur ami. Cependant, Bucky est déterminé à encourager son ami de rester à l'arrière. Barnes et Rogers se rendent à l'Expo Stark ensemble. Ce que Barnes n'a pas dit à Rogers, était que cette sortie était en réalité un double rendez-vous avec Connie et Bonnie. Lorsque Rogers a demandé ce que Bucky avait dit sur lui, Barnes a simplement répondu, "seulement les bonnes choses." Tout en explorant l'Expo, le groupe a regardé Howard Stark faire une démonstration de son prototype de voiture volante, ce qui a grandement impressionné Barnes, jusqu'à ce que le véhicule arrête de fonctionner et est s'écrase au sol. Après, Buck suggère d'aller danser, mais il voit que Rogers s'est écarté du groupe. thumb|220px|Bucky et Steve lors de leur double rendez-vous à la Stark Expo Rogers était plus intéressé par le fait de s'enrôler que par le rendez-vous. Barnes essaya de le dissuader et de venir rejoindre le groupe. Lorsque cela ne fonctionna pas, il lui a rappelé qu'ils ne vont pas se battre dans une ruelle, mais dans une guerre. Malgré les protestations de Bucky, Rogers reste sur ses positions, mais fait un adieu sincère à son ami. Rogers lui lance de ne pas gagner la guerre sans lui, et Barnes retourne voir Connie et Bonnie. Le 107e d'infanterie part pour l'Angleterre le lendemain. Prisonnier de guerre. Au front, Barnes, son unité, Dum Dum Dugan et Gabe Jones sont pris en embuscade par les nazis à Azzano. La bataille semblait sans espoir du côté des alliés. L'arrivée soudaine d'une autre unité allemande bouleverse les combats ; les soldats d'HYDRA se retournent contre les nazis. Les soldats alliés sont rapidement capturés, et, envoyés dans une base d'HYDRA dans les Alpes autrichiennes, à mi-chemin entre Kitzbühel et Klagenfurt pour servir de main d'œuvre. En octobre 1943, Bucky rencontre d'autres prisonniers de guerre alliés, dont Jacques Dernier et James Montgomery Falsworth. Pendant son séjour dans la base, il est sauvagement battu par le colonel Lohmer. Plus tard, d'autres prisonniers organisent un « accident » qui a abouti à la mort de Lohmer. Barnes et ses camarades travaillent sur des parties de la Valkyrie. Lorsque Buck devient trop faible pour continuer, il est conduit en isolement, où il est contraint de se soumettre à des expériences menées par Arnim Zola. thumb|left|Rogers et Barnes faisant face à Crâne RougeEn novembre 1943, la base est infiltrée par Steve Rogers, devenu Captain America. Rogers libère les prisonniers, y compris Barnes. Durant le combat contre les forces d'HYDRA, Rogers et Bucky se sont piégés à l'intérieur du bâtiment alors que son auto-destruction a été déclenchée. Au cours de l'évasion, Barnes et Rogers croisent Johann Schmidt, alias Crâne Rouge, et Arnim Zola. Après un bref combat, Schmidt leur révèle sa véritable apparence avant de prendre la fuite. Par la suite, Rogers et Bucky réussissent à s'échapper en unissant leurs efforts. Barnes et Rogers rejoignent le reste des prisonniers évadés et, ensemble, ils rejoignent la base du colonel Chester Phillips en Italie, à 30 miles de là. Une fois arrivés avec les armes et les véhicules qu'ils avaient volés à HYDRA, ils ont été accueillis chaleureusement par les autres soldats et Phillips choisir de ne pas punir Rogers pour son insubordination. L'ensemble du camp étant réuni, Buck a appelé tous les soldats à acclamer leur sauveur : Captain America. Les prisonniers de guerre ont ensuite reçu des soins médicaux avant de recevoir un peu de temps loin du champ de bataille pour récupérer. Les Commandos Hurlants. thumb|220px|Les Commandos Hurlants Après leur évasion de la prison d'HYDRA, Barnes, Dum Dum Dugan, Jacques Bernier, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita et James Montgomery Falsworth ont reçu une permission. Steve Rogers se joint à eux dans un pub et les convainc de rejoindre sa croisade contre HYDRA, formant un groupe d'élite de combattants qui serait finalement connus sous le nom des Commandos Hurlants. Barnes dit à Rogers qu'il ne suivrait pas Captain America, mais il suivrait son ami. Lorsque Peggy Carter est également arrivée au pub, Barnes prend conscience que Rogers est maintenant celui avec qui les femmes souhaitent filter. Finalement, les Commandos Hurlants et Captain America repartent sur le champ de bataille une fois de plus. Au cours des mois suivants, ils détruisent la plupart des grandes bases pérationnelles d'HYDRA, empêchant Johann Schmidt et Arnim Zola de travailler sur leurs projets scientifiques et leurs plans. Barnes était le tireur d'élite du groupe, protégeant son équipe de commandos ennemis d'HYDRA. Disparition. thumb|left|Bucky et Steve avant une missionFin 1944, les Commandos Hurlants préparent pour une mission consistant à prendre d'assaut un train d'HYDRA transportant Arnim Zola, dans le but de capturer le scientifique. En regardant le danger de la mission, Barnes plaisante en disant que Rogers voulait se venger de la fois où il l'avait monté dans une attraction de fête foraine qui l'avait rendu malade. Lorsque Jim Morita intercepte un signal radio d'HYDRA confirmant que Zola était dans le train, Barnes, Rogers et Gabe Jones a utilisé une tyrolienne pour monter bord du train. Alors que Gabe Jones est resté sur le toit du train pour se rendre à la locomotive, Bucky et Steve Rogers sont entrés et ont commencé à explorer les voitures. Quelques instants après leur arrivée, ils sont attaqués et séparés par des soldats d'HYDRA. Alors que Rogers a été obligé de se battre un homme d'HYDRA se retrouve à court de munitions. Cependant, Rogers arrive à ouvrir la porte et de le passer une nouvelle arme dont il se servira pour tuer le dernier soldat pendant Steve le distrayait. Ensuite, Barnes affirme qu'il aurait pu s'en charger seul et Rogers lui répond qu'il le croyait. Avant qu'ils puissent se détendre, un autre soldat d'HYDRA arriva par-derrière et leur tira dessus avec un fusil d'assaut, créant un trou dans le côté du train. Rogers étant à terre, Barnes ramasse le bouclier de Captain America et tire sur le soldat, mais un tir le projette hors du train. Grace au temps que lui a fait gagner Bucky, Rogers est en mesure de mettre à terre le soldat, puis, tente de secourir Barnes qui s'accrochait à un morceau du train. Cependant, le métal cède avant que Rogers soit en mesure de le sauver. Bucky tombe dans la rivière glacée tout juste en dessous de lui. "Sauvé" par HYDRA. En raison de sa physiologie accrue par les expériences d'HYDRA, Barnes a pu survivre à sa chute, bien qu'il ait perdu son bras gauche. Son corps presque sans vie a été découvert par un soldat soviétique, et a été remis à HYDRA. Il a été gardé prisonnier pendant de nombreuses années, jusqu'à ce qu'Arnim Zola soit libéré de la garde de la SSR, et puisse continuer ses expériences. Barnes a subi des expérimentations plus poussées entre les mains d'Arnim Zola et d'autres médecins d'HYDRA, comme étant le premier sujet du programme Soldat de l'hiver. Les restes de son bras amputé furent retirés et son membre fut remplacé par une prothèse. Barnes a également été soumis à de multiples méthodes de contrôle de l'esprit pour le garder sous leur commandement. À cause d'eux, Barnes perdrait tous ses souvenirs concernant de son ancienne vie et est devenu rien de plus qu'une arme entre les mains de son plus grand ennemi. HYDRA utilisa Barnes comme leur arme personnelle pendant de nombreuses années. Ils avaient le maintenait en animation suspendue pour l'empêcher de vieillissement après chaque mission. Chaque fois que Barnes en terminait une, HYDRA effaçait son esprit pour s'assurer qu'il restait sans mémoire et sans émotion envers ceux qu'il avait tués. Au service d'HYDRA. "Most of the intelligence community doesn't believe he exists, the ones who do call him the Winter Soldier".'' La Veuve Noire. Après une vaste formation au combat et à l'espionnage, Barnes est devenu un combattant redoutable et un tueur encore plus impitoyable. Ses expériences avec le KGB ne lui vaudront le nom du "Soldat de l'hiver". Au cours des 50 dernières années, le Soldat d'hiver commettra de nombreux assassinats, tuant toutes sortes de cibles, des esprits scientifiques à des personnalités politiques. En raison de son expertise sur le terrain et la nature sombre de son existence, le Soldat d'hiver est devenu quelque chose d'une histoire de fantôme, dont les agences de renseignements doutent de l'existence même. ''L'assassinat d'Howard et Maria Stark. thumb|220px|Une parlant de la mort des StarksTout en étant maintenu sur la glace dans une chambre de cryogénisation le Soldat de l'hiver était basé en Sibérie. Il a été décongelé par Vasily Karpov qui, une fois ses souvenirs avaient été anéanties encore une fois par la suppression de sa mémoire grâce à une machine spéciale, assurée Barnes était fidèle à HYDRA en utilisant des mots-clés pour activer son lavage de cerveau. Sans aucun souvenir de son passé, le Soldat de l'hiver est devenu une coquille vide d'un homme simplement en attente de ses ordres de mission. Karpov a informé Barnes qu'ils avaient besoin de lui pour voler un sérum de super-soldat appartenant à Howard Stark, qu'il devait assassiner dans le processus. Comme Barnes possédait aucun souvenir de son passé, il a accepté la mission sans aucune hésitation. Le Soldat attendit que Stark quitte sa maison ; ensuite, il le suivit en moto et a tiré dans la voiture, l'amenant à virer au large de la route et de crash dans un arbre voisin. Ignorant momentanément les victimes blessées, le Soldat s'assura de la présence du sérum avant de tourner son attention vers Stark, qui avait survécu et rampé de la voiture pour tenter d'échapper. Le Soldat saisit Stark avec son bras robotique, Stark le supplia de sauver la vie de sa femme. Lorsqu'il regarda son assassin, il le reconnut et l'appela par son vrai nom. Cependant, le Soldat ignora ses paroles le frappa à mort avant de le placer dans la voiture et étrangler sa femme. Les enquêteurs conclurent à un accident de voiture. La Formation des autres Soldats de l'hiver. Pour combattre ses ennemis, HYDRA a décidé d'amélioré plus d'assassins. Les volontaires reçurent le sérum que le Soldat de l'hiver avait volé, avant d'entrer dans le programme de "Soldat de l'hiver". Pour assurer que les soldats étaient prêts, Barnes a été chargé de les former ; si les nouveaux étaient en mesure de le maîtriser, ils étaient acceptés dans le programme.thumb|left|Barnes durant l'entrainement des autres Soldats de l'hiver Lors d'une de ces séances de formation, le Soldat d'hiver a été défait par Josef. Lorsque Vasily Karpov est venu pour féliciter le vainqueur, ce dernier déclencha une émeute avec les autres soldats pour se soulever contre leurs geôliers. Comme la bagarre a éclaté, le Soldat de l'hiver a protégé Karpov et l'a conduit loin du danger alors que les gardes d'HYDRA combattaient les autres soldats avant de les remettre en cryogénisation. Première rencontre avec la Veuve Noire. En 2009, le Soldat d'hiver a été envoyé pour tuer un scientifique nucléaire. Sa cible était escorté par l'agent Natasha Romanoff du SHIELD. Sans hésitation, il fait sortir la voiture transportant le scientifique et Romanoff de la route. La Veuve Noire était entre sa cible et lui, alors, le Soldat de l'hiver tira un seul coup à travers l'estomac de l'espionne. La balle atteignit le scientifique, le tuant sur le coup. Natasha hors état de nuire, le Soldat réussit à s'enfuir sans difficulté. L'assassinat de Nick Fury. En 2014, le Soldat d'hiver a été activé pour assassiner le Directeur du SHIELD, Nick Fury, qui avait commencé à se rendre compte de l'existence secrète d'HYDRA au sein de son agence. Lorsque Fury a réussi à échapper à plus d'une douzaine d'agents d'HYDRA basés à Washington, le Soldat de l'hiver a réussi à mettre en état de rouler la voiture occupée par Fury. Cependant, lorsqu'il atteignit le véhicule de Fury pour finir le travail, il s'est aperçu que sa cible s'était échappé par les égouts. Le Soldat finit par situer Fury dans l'appartement de Steve Rogers, où le directeur tente de donner à Rogers des informations vitales sur ce qui est en train de se passer. Avant que Fury puisse révéler toutes les informations, le Soldat lui tire dans la poitrine à plusieurs reprises du toit d'un autre bâtiment. Avec Fury à terre, le Soldat de l'hiver prit la fuite, mais Rogers lui a donna la chasse et tenta de l'arrêter en jetant son bouclier sur lui. Cependant, le Soldat arrêta sa course et attrapa le bouclier avec son bras bionique, avant de le jeter vers Steve avec une force incroyable, après avoir fixé Rogers un instant. Il profita de la surprise de Rogers face à la force et aux réflexes de l'assassin, pour sauter du toit et s'échapper avant que Rogers puisse voir où il partait. Cible : Captain America. Au lieu d'être renvoyé en cryo-sommeil, le Soldat de l'hiver est envoyé chez Alexander Pierce pour recevoir ses prochains ordres. Il est informé que ses prochaines cibles sont Steve Rogers et Natasha Romanoff, qui voulaient contrecarrer les plans d'HYDRA. Combat dans les rues de Washington. Le lendemain, il attaqua Rogers, Romanoff, et Sam Wilson sur l'autoroute alors qu'ils venaient de kidnapper un agent dormant d'HYDRA, Jasper Sitwell. Il éjecta Sitwell hors de la voiture sous les roues d'un camion, le Soldat de l'hiver détruisit la voiture et força ses cibles à se mettre à découvert. Quand il tira une grenade sur elle, Rogers amorti le coup avec son bouclier et vola dans un bus se trouvant sous le pont. Avec ses cibles ayant quittées le pont et apparemment mises hors combat, le Soldat a pris une mitrailleuse se mit en position pour les achever dès qu'il les apercevrait. Cependant, Black Widow réussit à l'atteindre à l'œil, qui n'eut rien grâce à son masque de protection. Le Soldat la poursuivie dans les rues de Washington, que les civils fuyaient. Barnes crut qu'il avait réussi à coincer Romanoff quand il a entendu sa voix de derrière une voiture garée. Dans une tentative de tuer sa cible, le Soldat de l'hiver fit glisser une grenade vers la voix, mais, au moment de l'explosion, il découvrit que la Veuve Noire lui avait tendu un piège. Alors qu'elle tentait de l'étrangler, le Soldat réussit à la jeter sur une voiture à proximité avant d'avoir son bras prothétique temporairement désactivé par l'un des disques taser de Romanoff. Avant qu'il ne la tue, le Soldat d'hiver est attaqué par Rogers.thumb|left|220px|Le Soldat de l'hiver durant son corps-à-corps contre Captain AmericaLes deux hommes se retrouvent engager dans un combat brutal, où ils doivent se surpasser chaque moment. Déterminé à tuer sa cible, le Soldat de l'hiver tire sur Captain America, mais, ses balles sont arrêtées par le bouclier. Ensuite, Barnes utilise de son couteau, mais Rogers réussit à le désarmer. Barnes réussit à s'emparer du bouclier de Rogers et tente de tuer Steve avec, mais, ce dernier esquive le coup. Le combat devient un corps-à-corps, et au milieu de la lutte, Rogers arrache le masque du Soldat et n'arrive pas à croire à la présence de l'homme se tenant devant lui. Le reconnaissant comme Bucky Barnes, Rogers devient une proie facile pour le Soldat de l'hiver. Au moment où il allait l'abattre, le Soldat d'hiver est jeté au sol par Falcon. Il tente de tirer de nouveau, mais il en est empêché par Natasha Romanoff qui lui tire dessus avec le lance-grenades qu'il a laissé tomber en luttant contre Rogers. Il esquive la grenade et est contraint de fuir tandis que des agents d'HYDRA capturent Rogers, Romanoff, et Wilson. Mémoire perdue. De retour à la base d'HYDRA, Barnes montrait un comportement erratique et violent envers les médecins. Alors que son bras était en train de se faire réparer son bras, il a commencé à se rappeler de son passé par fragments. Ces flashs incluaient sa chute du train, ainsi que les opérations effectuées sur lui par Arnim Zola, ce qui le mit hors de lui. Alexander Pierce est arrivé à la base pour obtenir un rapport de mission de Barnes. Mais, ce dernier ne répondit pas jusqu'au moment où Pierce le frappa au visage. Le Soldat dit simplement qu'il connaissait Steve Rogers. Pierce répondit qu'il se souvenait de lui parce qu'il l'avait rencontré il y a quelques jours au cours de l'assassinat de Nick Fury, mais Barnes insista sur le fait qu'il connaissait sa cible. Pierce ordonna que le Soldat ait sa mémoire de nouveau effacée. La bataille du Triskelion. thumb|220px|L'arrivée du Soldat au quartier général du SHIELDAvant qu'HYDRA atteigne son objectif et active les Helicarriers, Captain America et ses alliés infiltrent le Triskelion et révèlent la présence d'HYDRA aux agents présents qui, après cette révélation, se battent avec les agents infiltrés d'HYDRA. Dans le chaos qui suivit, le Soldat de l'hiver arrive. Après avoir tué des agents du SHIELD, il tend une embuscade à Rogers et Falcon sur un helicarrier. Il pousse Rogers par-dessus bord et détruit la combinaison de vol de Wilson avant de l'envoyer hors du vaisseau thumb|left|Cap faisant face au Soldat une nouvelle foisVoyant que Rogers avait survécu et était encore sur le Helicarrier, le Soldat de l'hiver courut l'attendre au niveau du système de ciblage. Alors que les deux hommes se tenaient en face-à-face, Rogers tenta de plaider sa cause en espérant que son ancien meilleur ami se rappellera de lui. Barnes resta silencieux. Puisqu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, Rogers engagea un combat contre le Soldat une fois de plus. Ce fut une bagarre violente au cours de laquelle le Soldat de l'hiver réussit à obtenir la puce de ciblage que Rogers voulait implanter dans le système. Pour récupérer la puce, Rogers cassa le bras Barnes, endommagea de nouveau sa prothèse et le blessa la jambe avant de réussir à l'assommer. Cependant, le Soldat d'hiver reprit connaissance alors que Rogers remplaçait l'une des puces originelles du système de viser par celle fournie par Fury. Barnes lui tira dessus plusieurs fois, le blessant gravement. Malgré cela, Rogers a réussi à ordonner à Maria Hill réinitialisé les trois Helicarriers pour qu'ils se ciblent les uns des autres même s'il était encore à bord d'une des armes. Alors que l'Helicarrier commençait à se désagréger en vol, le Soldat de l'hiver se retrouva coincé sous les débris. Rogers vient à la rescousse de son ami et le libéra. Une fois dégagé, le Soldat s'attaqua à Rogers de nouveau. Voulant pousser Barnes à se souvenir de son passé, Rogers l'appela par son nom et lui parla de son passé. Barnes refusa d'écouter et battit violemment Rogers avec son bras bionique. ''-I'm not gonna fight you. You're my friend.'' ''-You're my mission. You... Are... My... Mission !'' -''Then finish it. 'Cause I'm with you 'til the end of the line'' Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver. Le Soldat ne voulut pas comprendre le sens des paroles de Captain America et lui dit qu'il était seulement sa mission, Steve a cité une chose que Barnes lui dit il y a plus de 70 ans, après l'enterrement de sa mère. Cette phrase réveilla quelque chose en Barnes, et il ne put donner un autre coup à Steve. C'est à ce moment que le sol céda et que Rogers chuta dans la rivière. Barnes a réussi à se tenir à une poutre métallique, ce qui lui a permis de rester sur le Helicarrier et d'assister à la chute de Rogers. Il lâcha la poutre et plongea dans l'eau et sauva son ancienne cible de la noyade en le transportant jusqu'à la terre ferme. Après l'avoir sauvé, Barnes vérifia si Rogers respirait encore. Après cette vérification, il partit dans les bois à proximité sans un regard en arrière. Il avait une nouvelle mission : découvrir sa véritable identité. A la recherche de la vérité. thumb|left|220px|Barnes au Smithsonian InstitutionAyant brisé le contrôle que ses geôliers avaient sur lui, Barnes retourna à la base d'HYDRA, où il revu les scientifiques qui s'occupaient de lui. Les attaquer fit remonter le souvenir de ceux qu'il avait tué au cours de ses missions au tant que Soldat de l'hiver, l'empêchant de les tuer. Ensuite, Barnes s'est rendu au Smithsonian Institution pour voir l'exposition sur Captain America où il a trouvé un mémorial pour à sa mémoire qui rendait hommage à son sacrifice durant la Seconde Guerre mondial. C'est là qu'il prit la décision de reconstruire sa mémoire mise en miette, et surtout, d'expier les crimes qu'il a commis sous l'influence d'HYDRA. Les Accords de Sokovie. James sait que les Accords de Sokovie signalent que le moment qu'il redoutait est arrivé. Tôt ou tard, les pays signataires se rappelleront de son existence et se mettront à le traquer. Il part en Roumanie, pensant faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour eux. Quelques jours plus tard, sa compagne vient le rejoindre lui disant qu'ils feront face aux Accords ensemble. Capture. thumb|left|Bucky en RoumanieJames découvre par hasard qu'il est accusé d'avoir posé une bombe à l'ONU ayant tué des dizaines de personne dont le roi du Wakanda. Il se rend directement à sa planque, et s'aperçoit que Steve Rogers l'y attend de pied ferme. Leurs retrouvailles sera interrompues par l'arrivée des forces spéciales allemandes. Barnes parvint à leur échapper, mais, il est pris en chasse par Black Panther convaincu de sa culpabilité. Malgré ses efforts, Bucky ne parvient pas à lui échapper, et cette course-poursuite prend fin quand War Machine arrive et place en état d'arrestation T'Challa, Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson et James. Prisonnier. Les prisonniers sont transférés au centre de la cellule anti-terrorise de forces conjointes en Allemagne. Confiné en isolement, Barnes est interrogé par Helmut Zemo, qui se fait passer pour le psychiatre le docteur Broussard. Profitant de la panne de courant qu'il a déclenché, Zemo commence à réactiver le lavage de cerveau que Bucky a subit au main d'HYDRA grâce à un manuel qu'il a volé à Vasily Karpov. Se rendant compte de ce qui est en train de se passer, Barnes se libère de ses liens, mais, Zemo achève de dire le code qui place le Soldat de l'hiver sous contrôle. Après l'avoir interrogé sur une de ses missions, Zemo ordonne au Soldat de prendre la fuite. Sous l'influence de son "entrainement", Bucky obéit sans protester. Il finit par réussir à prendre le contrôle d'un hélicoptère, mais Steve Rogers l'arrête. Au cours de la lutte contre les deux hommes, le véhicule s'écrase dans un fleuve et Rogers sauve Bucky de la noyade avant de l'emmener en lieu sûr alors que la police les recherche. Se défendre. thumb|left|Barnes interrogé par Rogers et WilsonNe sachant pas si Barnes était toujours en "mode Soldat de l'hiver", Steve Rogers et Sam Wilson piégèrent son bras métallique dans un étau afin de pouvoir l'interroger sans mauvaise surprise. Lorsque Bucky se réveilla, il reconnut Rogers. Ce dernier lui demande si c'était bien lui qui parlait ou le Soldat de l'hiver. Alors, Barnes raconta des détails de la vie de Steve que personne de cette époque pouvait savoir. Rogers et Wilson discutèrent de la situation et conclurent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire confiance à Tony Stark pour agir sans précipitation. Sam déclara qu'il connaissait quelqu'un qui pourra les aider. Lorsqu'on lui demanda ce que lui voulait Zemo, Barnes révéla qu'il n'était pas le seul soldat de l'hiver et que Zemo détenait la clef pour tous les contrôler. Par la suite, les trois fugitifs volèrent une voiture avant de rejoindre les agents Carter et Raws, qui avaient récupéré l'équipement des deux avengers. La dernière alla rejoindre Barnes et Wilson pendant que Rogers parla à l'agent treize. Lorsque Steve et Sharon s'embrassèrent, les trois témoins eurent un petit sourire complice mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Ensuite, ils allèrent rejoindre Clint Barton, Wanda Maximoff et Scott Lang. Le regroupement de l'équipe se passa bien jusqu'au moment où un annonce demandant à tous les civils d'évacuer l'aéroport retendit. La Bataille des Avengers. thumb|Barnes et Wilson en position L'équipe de Captain America s'éparpilla dans tout l'aéroport afin de mieux pouvoir se défendre. Alors qu'Iron Man tenta une dernière fois de convaincre Rogers d'accepter les Accords, Sam et Bucky se placèrent à l'intérieur de l'aéroport. Lorsque les combats commencèrent, Barnes et Wilson allèrent à leur poste et durent faire face à Spiderman. Ce dernier arriva à leur tenir tête, mais, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler à tout bout de champ, irritant ses adversaires. Il fallut l'intervention du drone de Sam pour que les deux hommes réussissent à maîtriser le jeune héros. thumb|left|L'équipe de Captain AmericaBarnes et Wilson ont rejoint le reste de leur équipe pour filer en Sibérie, mais, Vision leur coupa la route. Alors, la Team Captain America n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'affronter celle d'Iron Man en attendant qu'une nouvelle occasion de filer se présente. Très rapidement, Bucky dut faire face à Black Panther, bien décidé à le tuer. Le Soldat tenta de raisonner T'Challa, mais, ce dernier ne croyait pas à son innocence. Barnes fut sauver in-extremis par la Sorcière Rouge qui réussit à bloquer T'Challa grâce à ses pouvoirs, avant de l'envoyer voler au loin. Très rapidement, il apparut très clairement qu'il fallait que certains membre de l'équipe se "sacrifie" pour permettre aux autres d'aller en Sibérie arrêter Zemo. Ant-man se porte volontaire pour faire diversion, Barnes et Rogers en profitent pour filer tout droit vers le quinjet. Malgré les efforts de Vision, ils réussirent à atteindre l'appareil avant de tomber nez-à-nez avec la Veuve noire. Celle-ci tira, mais, sa cible était Black Panther qui avait suivi les deux hommes. Elle dit aux deux super-soldats de partir pendant qu'elle le retenait. Une fois à l'abris dans l'appareil et en route pour la Sibérie, James demande à Steve se qu'il allait advenir des autres. Cap lui répond qu'il l'ignore, mais qu'ils finiraient sans doute au Raft. Barnes demande alors s'il mérite ce sacrifice, et Steve lui dit que ce qu'il a fait pour l'HYDRA n'était pas sa faute. Réponse qui ne suffit pas à rassurer Bucky, qui considère qu'au contraire, il mérite de payer pour ses crimes. Combat dans la base d'HYDRA en Sibérie. thumb|left|250px|Barnes et Steve Rogers parlent de leur passé"Do you even remember them?" "I remember all of them." ―Iron Man and Winter Soldier En arrivant en Sibérie, Barnes se prépare. Puis il discute avec Captain America de leur enfance ensemble dans les années 40. Rogers rapelle Barnes lorsqu'il avait tenté de séduire Dolores en dépensant leur argent de bus pour lui gagner l’ours en peluche. Lorsque Barnes se rappela que Dolores aurait plus de cent ans, Rogers remarqua que lui aussi avait 100 ans. thumb|250px|Barnes et Rogers visent Iron ManAlors qu’ils avaient tous les deux exploré l’installation, ils ont rapidement été alertés d’un bruit dans l’ascenseur ils découvrirent que Iron Man était déjà arrivé. Alors que Barnes pointait son arme sur Stark, craignant d’être toujours son véritable ennemi, il révéla qu’il avait découvert récemment l’innocence de Barnes concernant la mort de T’Chaka et les avait suivit jusqu'en Sibérie pour faire une trêve pour capturer Helmut Zemo. Stark convainquit Barnes de baisser son arme. thumb|left|Barnes et Rogers explorent la base d'HydraAprès avoir fait la paix temporairement, le groupe explora ensuite l’installation tout en cherchant leur cible, ils découvrirent vite que tous les soldats de l'hiver avaient été abattus dans leur chambre de cryostase alors qu’ils dormaient encore, détruisant apparemment leur théorie qu’ils étaient prévus pour être libérés dans le monde. Ils découvrirent alors que Zemo les observait depuis le début, notant que Zemo n’avait jamais eu l’intention d’avoir plus de soldats d’hiver dans le monde. Alors que ses alliés confrontaient Zemo sur les raisons pour lesquelles il avait tué des innocents pour les amener là-bas, Barnes gardait son fusil levé vers Zemo, prêt à tirer sur lui si nécessaire. thumb|249px|L’histoire meurtrière de Barnes est enfin exposéeAlors que Rogers le confronte personnellement, Zemo révèle qu’il était de Sokovie et avait perdu toute sa famille lors de leur terrible combat final entre les Avengers et Ultron. Alors que Barnes regardait horrifié, Zemo dévoile son plan en utilisant la vidéo de sécurité du tragique "accident de voiture" d'Howard Stark pour révéler que Barnes était responsable de la mort des parents de Stark, ayant été envoyé pour leur voler le Sérum du Super Soldat. thumb|left|249px|Le Soldat de l'Hiver est violemment attaqué par Iron ManIron Man, aveuglé par sa colère en apprenant qui avait réellement tué sa propre mère et son père, a attaqua Barnes et n’écouta pas l'explication de Rogers comme quoi Barnes les avait tué alors qu'il avait subit un lavage de cerveau. Ce qui entraîna une bagarre avec Barnes et Captain America. Bien que Barnes tenta de se défendre, Iron Man le jetta à travers le bâtiment et l'attrapa, tentant furieusement de venger le meurtre de ses parents. thumb|250px|Le Soldat de l'Hiver dévie toutes les attaques d'Iron ManMalgré la tentative de Captain America de venir à sa rescousse, Barnes était toujours coincé alors que Iron Man écarta violemment son ancien ami et lança le Soldat d’Hiver dans les airs. Une fois en vol, Iron Man tenta de tirer une roquette directement dans le visage de Barnes, qu'il dévia, ce qui causa l'effondrement d'une grande partie de l'installation. Alors que le combat se poursuivait, Zemo s’échappa silencieusement, convaincu d’avoir causé cette déchirure absolument terrible entre les héros. thumb|left|250px|Le Soldat de l'Hiver essaye de s'échapper de Iron ManAprès avoir été libéré par la colère incontrôlable d’Iron Man, Captain America ordonna alors à Barnes de tenter désespérément de s’enfuir par le haut du silo, pendant qu’il retenait Iron Man. Alors que le Soldat d’Hiver tentait de rattraper les différentes plates-formes pour arriver en haut, Iron Man le suivit furieusement malgré les dégâts considérables causés à son armure Mark XLVI. Bien que Iron Man ait failli l’atteindre, Captain America veint à son aide et l’aida à s’échapper. thumb|250px|Le Soldat de l'Hiver va bientôt être attrapé par Iron Man Bien qu’il ait été écarté, Captain America savait que Iron Man n’allait pas s’arrêter et ordonna au Soldat d’Hiver de s’échapper pendant qu’il le pouvait, tandis que Captain America tentait toujours de tenir à distance Iron Man. Malgré le fait que Captain America se bat toujours contre lui, Iron Man réussit quand même à empêcher le Soldat d’Hiver de s’échapper en tirant un tirant un missile sur la trappe, gardant Barnes piégé à l’intérieur de l’installation. thumb|left|250px|Le Soldat de l'Hiver est attrapé par Iron ManPrisonnier de l’homme qui le voulait mort, le Soldat d’Hiver tenta alors désespérément de se défendre en utilisant une poutre d’acier avant que Iron Man ne l’enferme dans un serre-tête. Iron Man demanda s’il se souvenait avoir tué ses parents, Barnes répondit alors en insistant qu’il se souvenait de chaque personne qu’il avait été forcé de tuer alors qu’il travaillait pour HYDRA avant que Captain America ne réussit à les séparer. thumb|246px|Le Soldat de l'hiver se battant contre Iron ManCaptain America se battant furieusement pour le défendre alors que Iron Man exigeait vengeance pour le meurtre de sa mère, Barnes attrapa furieusement le bouclier de Captain America et attaqua Iron Man, alors que le Soldat d’Hiver et Captain America combattaient ensemble pour vaincre Iron Man qui était déterminé à se venger du meurtre de ses parents. Une fois que Captain America fut maîtrisé, le Soldat d’Hiver combattit furieusement Iron Man. thumb|left|250px|Le bras bionique du Soldat de l'Hiver est maintenant détruitLe combat se termina lorsque le Soldat d’Hiver tenta furieusement d’arracher le réacteur Arc de Stark, ce qui détruisit le bras bionic de Barnes par un puissant souffle d’énergie. Captain America réagisa en désactivant le réacteur à arc de Stark, en éteignant l’armure que Stark utilisait. Désormais fugitifs, les deux hommes s'enfuirent de l’établissement, Captain America déposant son bouclier, comme le père de Stark était celui qui l’avait crée et donc en était techniquement encore le propriétaire. thumb|250px|Le Soldat de l'Hiver s'échappe avec Steve RogersUne fois sortis de l’installation, Rogers et Barnes furent confrontés à la Black Panther, qui révéla qu’il avait tout entendu et avait déjà appréhendé Helmut Zemo. Avant de partir pour emmener Zemo à Everett Ross, Black Panther dit ensuite à Barnes qu’il avait des ressources à Wakanda qui pourraient aider à supprimer la programmation de HYDRA. Comme Rogers etait allé sauver ses coéquipiers du Raft, Barnes était resté derrière dans le Quinjet, ses blessures le rendant incapable d’aider Captain America. Prochainement Avengers Infinity War Psychologie. Avant la guerre, Bucky Barnes était extrêmement dévoué, loyal, entêté, patriotique, protecteur envers ceux qui lui étaient chers, et, il avait un fort sens moral. Meilleurs amis depuis l'enfance, ils ont traversé de nombreuses épreuves et tribulations ensemble ; il aidait Rogers à mener ses combats, essayait de lui remonter le moral et prendre soin de lui lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Sur les deux amis, Barnes serait considéré comme le plus attrayant ; cependant, lorsque Rogers devient Captain America, Buck fut un peu jaloux de l'attention désormais accordée à son ami autrefois malade. Mais, il prit la chose avec humour en décalant à Rogers qu'il est entrain de se transformer en lui. Après sa mort apparente de tomber d'un train, Barnes devint le Soldat de l'hiver : un assassin insaisissable, dangereux et amnésique. Il était impitoyable, brutal et sous le contrôle complet de l'HYDRA. Après Captain America lui ait rappelé son passé, Bucky rompt avec son endoctrinement et sauve son ancien ami de la noyade. Il se reproche ce qu'il a fait alors qu'il était sous le contrôle de l'HYDRA même si ses proches lui disent que ce n'était pas sa faute. Capacités. Pouvoirs. * Son bras bionique lui donne une force supérieur à celle de Captain America, mais, inférieur à celle de Spider-Man. * Sa vitesse est comparable à celle de Captain America. Alors que Rogers peut courir à 30 milles par heure avec une relative facilité, il avait dû mal à rattraper le Soldat de l'hiver. * Ses os et muscles sont plus résistants que ceux d'un humain normal. * Sa musculature produit beaucoup moins de toxines de fatigue pendant l'activité physique que la musculature d'un humain ordinaire. * L'agilité de Barnes est supérieure à celle d'un humain ordinaire. * Ses réflexes sont suffisamment sensibles pour arrêter le bouclier de Captain America en pleine course. * Il peut guérir à des vitesses élevées, mais il est incapable de régénérer des membres manquants. Cela peut être l'un des facteurs de sa survie dans les Alpes suisses. Compétences. * Il est un excellent combattant à main nue. * C'est un sniper reconnu depuis la Seconde Guerre mondial. * Il est un maître assassin. * Il sait piloter. * Il parle anglais, roumain, russe et japonais. Il comprend sans le parler le français. * Il est un combattant au couteau confirmé. * C'est un gymnaste accompli. Equipements. Durant la Seconde Guerre mondial. * Colt M1911A1 * M1928A1 Thompson * Fusil M1941 Johnson * M1903A1 Springfield L'arsenal du Soldat de l'hiver. * Couteau de combat Gerber Mark II * SIG-Sauer P220ST * Glock 19 * SIG-Sauer P226R * COP .357 Derringer: * Intratec TEC-38 * Vz.61 Skorpion * Colt M4A1 * Barrett M82A1M * M249 Paratrooper SAW * FN Mk 13 * Milkor MGL * Grenade M67 * Grenade RGN Hand Relations Famille * Mère Alliés * Sarah Rogers † * Connie * Bonnie * Dolores * United States Army *** Chester Phillips † - Ancien supérieur ** 107th Infantry Regiment ** Howling Commandos - Ancien co-equipier *** Dum Dum Dugan † *** Gabe Jones † *** Jim Morita † *** James Montgomery Falsworth † *** Jacques Dernier † * Strategic Scientific Reserve ** Peggy Carter † * Avengers ** Steve Rogers/Captain America - Meilleur ami et ennemi temporaire (sous le contrôle d'Hydra) ** Sam Wilson/Falcon † - ancienne tentative d'assassinat (sous le contrôle d'Hydra) ** Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - ancienne tentative d'assassinat (sous le contrôle d'Hydra) ** Clint Barton/Hawkeye ** Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch † ** James Rhodes/War Machine - ancien ennemi par rapport au contexte ** Vision † - ancien ennemi par rapport au contexte ** Bruce Banner ** Thor * Sharon Carter - Ancienne ennemie (sous le contrôle d'Hydra) * Scott Lang/Ant-Man * Golden Tribe ** T'Challa/Black Panther † - a essayé de tuer Barnes ** Shuri † - Friend * Dora Milaje ** Okoye ** Ayo * Jabari Tribe ** M'Baku * Border Tribe * Wakandan Royal Guard * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Rocket Raccoon ** Groot † Enemies * HYDRA - ancien allié (sous le contrôle d'Hydra) ** Johann Schimdt/Red Skull ** Arnim Zola † ** Vasily Karpov † - ancien ensorceleur, ancien supérieur ** Alexander Pierce † - ancien supérieur ** Jasper Sitwell † - Victime ** Winter Soldiers † *** Josef † ** STRIKE *** Brock Rumlow † *** Jack Rollins * Howard Stark † - Victime (sous le contrôle d'Hydra) * Maria Stark † - Victime (sous le contrôle d'Hydra) * John F. Kennedy † - Victime (sous le contrôle d'Hydra) * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury † - ancienne tentative d’assassinat (sous le contrôle d'Hydra) * Renata † * CIA ** Everett Ross ** Joint Counter Terrorist Centre * Helmut Zemo - ancien "ensorceleur" * Tony Stark/Iron Man - a essayé de tuer Barnes * Peter Parker/Spider-Man † - ennemi de situation * Thaddeus Ross * Black Order ** Cull Obsidian † ** Proxima Midnight † * Outriders * Thanos - Killer Références. * Hiccup de Rose-Eliade * https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Barnes * http://www.marvel-world.com/encyclopedie-435-fiche-captain-america-barnes-biographie.html * https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Univers_cin%C3%A9matographique_Marvel * https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_America:_First_Avenger * https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_America_:_Le_Soldat_de_l%27hiver * https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_America:_Civil_War * http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Winter_Soldier Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Commandos Hurlants Catégorie:Armée américaine Catégorie:Famille Barnes Catégorie:SHIELD Catégorie:HYDRA Catégorie:SSR Catégorie:Sniper Catégorie:Soldats Catégorie:Mâle Catégorie:Américains Catégorie:Mercenaires Catégorie:Méta-humains